1350s
The 1350s (pronounced "thirteen-fifties") was a decade of the New Arrian calendar that began on January 1, 1350, and ended on December 31, 1359. The 1350s were the years in which the Great Plague spread then was cured, great cities were built around the world, and the Space Quests nearly had a reawakening. Synopsis The 1350s were a decade of new extravagance and prosperity for most of the civilized world. The Andera Wars came to a close, resulting in the complete independence of Andera in 1351. The Great Plague began to spread around the world as well, however, only two years into its great spread, inventors Samuel Katarius and Septimus Godridge teamed up and cured the disease in late 1352. The great southern city of Jokendam was completed, serving as Terretha's central hub of control in the southern hemisphere. Major Events March 19, 1350 - The first case of the Great Plague, and ancient disease which had previously been believed to have gone extinct, is reported in Chinca-Toka. October 17, 1350 - An eighteen year old Oliver Godridge boards an exploration vessel and begins his journey around the entire globe. October 25, 1351 - Andera officially claims the title of Republic of Andera, officially ending their more than ten year struggle for complete independence. August 1, 1352 - Samuel Katarius and Septimus Godridge discover the cure for the Great Plague, and begin mixing it in with factory emissions, spreading it into the atmosphere and curing all who are infected with the deadly disease. February 2, 1355 - Septimus Godridge proposes the Astro 6 project to Praetor Derilius, hoping the Terrethan government will fund the project. Praetor Derilius approves the project, and it begins immediately. November 19, 1355 - The Astro 6 mission proves to be more expensive that previously thought, and the project's spending begins to outnumber the Praetor's proposed budget. Praetor Derilius pulls the plug on the project officially. October 19, 1356 - The construction of Jokendam, Terretha's governing hub in the southern hemisphere, is officially completed. The Gartrudraffen, the home of the colony's governor is also officially completed on this day. People Terrethan Inventor Septimus Godridge Rynland Inventor Samuel Katarius Terrethan Visionary Oliver Godridge Andera Praem Magister Octavian North Terretha Praem Magister Derilius Fashion Women Women's clothing evolved a lot around the early years of the 1350s, adding more color, especially pink, and shortening both the sleeves and the overall length of dresses. The style also evolved from extravagant, old style, to a new, colorful, and simplistic design. The addition of hats was also in the early years of the 1350s. Style Gallery 1350s Formal Dress.PNG|Women's formal wear evolved in the 1350s to allow shorter length, more color, and on special occasions a hat. 1350s Everyday.PNG|In this case, women's everyday wear had both shorter sleeves, and shorter length than a formal dress. Men Men's clothing also evolved in the early 1350s, however, in contrast to women's clothing, color was taken away almost all together from men's clothing. Hats also became a staplepiece for men's clothing, both formal and casual. Style Gallery 1350s Formal Men.PNG|Men's formal wear in the 1350s added a hat, and took away all color. 1350s Everyday men.PNG|Casual everyday clothing for men in the 1350s took away all color and added a hat. Men would usually role their sleeves up as well. Births February 28, 1358 - Mathias Katarius (Rynland President)